Gay High School
by Jongshixun
Summary: Pada awalnya Sehun merasa sangat senang saat ia pindah ke sekolah barunya. Genie High School. Tiba-tiba firasat buruknya pada sekolah nya muncul ketika teman asrama nya melakukan tindakan menjijikan, karena Sehun merupakan seorang pria yang Normal "Kalian Gay?" -Sehun [AllxHUN! KAIHUN, KRISHUN, HANHUN, TAOHUN, CHANHUN] Warning: Yaoi, OOC, DLDR!


Gay High School

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanHun, HanHun, TaoHun.

Other : SM Member

Rate : T+

Disc : _Ijust owner of my story_, _SMTown – EXO and another characters belong to God and their family._

Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama

Warning : _Typo(s),__ EYD,__ AU, Out Of Character, Freak_, Yaoi _bxb!_

Semoga kalian rela membaca A/N w dibawah ya? Penting!

.

Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**__ Present_

.

Sehun memandang tidak percaya apa yang ada di hadapan nya sekarang, di depan nya telah disungguhkan oleh sekolah yang _sangat sangat_ Sehun impikan. _Genie High School. _Sekolah khusus para pria yang sangat bergengsi di Korea Selatan saat ini, entah apa yang memaksa Sehun masuk ke sekolah ini. Bahkan dengan nekat nya, ia keluar dari _SOPA High School_-yang dulu sangat ia banggakan- dengan alasan yang _bertele-tele_ –menurut orang tua nya, dan Sehun memaksa orangtua nya memasuki ia ke sekolah bergengsi tersebut.

Kini ia berjalan memasuki sekolah tersebut dengan senyum sumringan -yang nyaris seperti orang idiot - yang belum hilang dari wajah yang katanya _manly,_ mengakui diri _manly_ sih boleh, tetapi wajah Sehun itu persis seperti perempuan cantik zaman sekarang, membuat kaum para pria _seme_ yang berlalu lalang di samping Sehun menatap nya dengan _lapar_.

Ia berjalan dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju dengan halaman perkarangan yang luas, apalagi ini masih di parkiran sekolah membuat ia mengabaikan kedua orangtua nya yang masih menatapnya di dalam mobil. Sehun menghirup nafas sekolah baru nya, _rasanya seperti mimpi_batin Sehun tak menyangka.

.

_Genie High School_ terdapat asrama yang di bagi menjadi tiga bahagian. _E.X.O_. Asrama _E_ yang gedung nya terdapat di pinggir sebelah kiri belakang gedung sekolah, warna kebanggan _E _adalah Biru dan diketuai oleh LuHan . Asrama _X _yang gedung nya terdapat di samping gedung Asrama _E_, warna kebanggan _X _adalah Merah yang dketuai oleh Kim Jongin. Sedangkan Asrama _O_ teletak disamping Asrama _X_, warna kebanggan _O _adalah Hijau yang diketuai oleh Huang Zitao. Bisakah kalian membayangkan besar _Genie High School?_ Belum lagi terdapat fasilitas-fasilitas lengkap disana, tetapi saya tidak sempat menjelaskan nya karena hanya menjelaskan Asrama nya sudah sepanjang ini.

Di dekat lapangan, ketua asrama_X_sedang duduk santai bersama teman-teman menunggu jam pembelajaran masuk, sayup-sayup terdengar gelak tawa pria yang sangat menggangu pendengaran Jongin yang sedang berkutat dengan komik nya yang membuat komik itu melayang ke kepala yang bermarga Park tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak bisa diam, kupastikan besok kau berada Asrama _E _atau _O"_ Ancam Jongin saat ia sudah memukul kepala pria bernama Park Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengusap kepala nya.

"Iya Jongin iya, kau ini mentang-mentang ketua asrama kau seenak nya dengan teman mu ini bahkan kita sudah bersama sejak _Elementary School_". Sedangkan si lawan bicara Chanyeol hanya menatap nya datar dengan maksud _Diam tidak?_dan ia pun mendegus kesal kearah Jongin.

Chanyeol akhirnya diam tidak ingin berbicara, ia melihat perkarangan yang banyak siswa berlalu lalang hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seorang pria asing di matanya yang sedang membawa koper besar dan ransel melekat di punggung, dan matanya fokus dengan kunci yang berada di tangan pemuda itu. _Merah?. _

"Seperti nya kita mendapatkan pria _uke_kali ini" Gumam Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan pria tersebut.

Jongin yang mendengar gumaman Chanyeol akhirnya melihat arah pandang Chanyeol ke pria putih yang sedang berjalan kebingugan dengan tangan yang mengenggam kunci dengan gantungan bewarna merah. Dengan sigap Jogin pergi mendekati pria itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berteriak tidak jelas kepadanya.

"Permisi" Ujar Jongin sopan saat ia sudah berada di depan pria yang menurutnya cantik itu dengan senyum menawan ia miliki, sedangkan pria yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun di _name tag_ nya sedikit terkejut oleh kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. "Maaf telah membuat kau kaget. Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin ketua dari Asrama _X_"

Sedangkan Sehun yang tadinya melihat bingung Jongin akhirnya membungkuk hormat. "Oh Sehun _imnida_, aku siswa baru disini dan kebetulan sekali aku terpilih di Asrama _X_, dan salam kenal ketua Jongin-shi" Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangan putih nya ke arah Jongin lalu Jongin membalas uluran tersebut tanpa berniat melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Engg...Bisakah ketua melepaskan tangan ku?" Sehun sedikit risih saat Jongin menatap dirinya intens dan tangan mereka masih bertaut.

"Ah, maaf Sehun, kau tidak perlu memanggil ku dengan embel-embel karena kita seangkatan, sepertinya..." Jongin menggaruk tengkuk nya salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, dan seperti nya kita terlalu formal Hahaha... Dan tolong temani aku seharian untuk menjelajahi sekolah ini, sekolah ini terlalu luas untuk ku yang berjalan sendirian dengan kebingungan. _Kajja"_ Tanpa sadar Sehun, ia telah mengapit lengan Jongin dengan jalan beriringan yang membuat sang empu kaget atas perlakuan Sehun.

Dan sepertinya kita meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini masih berteriak memanggil nama Jongin "Jongin! Jongin~" Seperti nya usaha berteriak nya tadi sia-sia saja, dan Chanyeol kini tengah menahan malu ketika siswa-siswa _uke_ melihat aneh kearah nya. Matilah, jangan sampai popularitas nya jatuh hanya karena ia sudah berteriak-teriak dan tidak diacuhkan.

.

Kelas 2.B tampak sepi, hanya ada Kris yang sedang menggetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja belajar nya bosan. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena ketua Asrama _E- _yang juga status teman dekat Kris- itu meminta menemani ia _bermain,_ sedangkan ia hanya sebagai penonton _Live Streaming_, ngomong-ngomong LuHan tadi malam _bermain_ sangat liar sekali dengan siswa _uke_ si Minseok.

Luhan adalah termasuk siswa _playboy _di sekolah Genie, dan mendapatkan gelar _Ssang Namja_ dari siswa-siswa Genie. Bagaimana tidak? Ia siswa _Manly_ dan jantan karena ia tampan dan sangat mempesona yang mampu menarik kaum _uke. _Luhan itu sangat mudah suka dengan siswa _uke, _apalagi yang imut dan cantik, dan Luhan itu tidak pernah suka dengan _seme, _kecuali dengan Kris karena Kris adalah teman sex nya ketika ia tidak tertarik bermain dengan _uke_.

"Yo Yo Yo~" Suara itu membuat Kris menghentikan lamunan nya, sepertinya Luhan panjang umur sekali hari ini. Luhan duduk disamping meja nya dengan senyum nakal ala playboy nya membuat Kris mendengus pelan.

"Sendirian saja?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyuman menyebalkan, dan berbasa-basi dengan Luhan di pagi hari bukan ide yang bagus. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi Luhan"

Luhan terkekeh melihat Kris. "Santai saja, kau sedang tidak mood karena tadi malam menemani ku bermain dengan Minseok dan tidak mendapatkan jatah tidur bukan?" Tanya nya lalu ia duduk di atas meja belajar Kris.

Kris hanya diam dibangku nya tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sampai Luhan berkata "Kau pasti sangat _tegang_ tadi malam bukan? Hahaha..." dan itu membuat Kris mencengkam kerah baju Luhan hanya sekedar bermain-main. "tertawa lah sepuas mu, kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa?"

Luhan seketika terdiam, lalu manatap mata hazel milik Kris. Luhan berdiri dan memeluk leher Kris, seketika ia berubah menjadi menggoda bukan lagi manly, itulah kelemahan Luhan ketika bermain dengan Kris. Kris memeluk pinggang Luhan erat dan berbisik "Ayo kita bermain"

Luhan tersenyum menyeringai "Dimana? Kita akan membolos hari ini kanhh?"

.

Kini Sehun dan Jongin sedang mengelilingi fasilitas-fasilitas sekolah, dan Sehun sudah lelah dengan seharian penuh mengelilingi sekolah barunya, bahkan ia lupa meletakkan koper besar nya di asrama tadi.

"Jongin, sudah dulu ya? Kita beristirahat sebentar" Ujar Sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang memang sudah tersedia, duh rasanya Sehun ingin pingsan saja dan ia sangat lapar sekarang. Sehun bahkan tak habis pikir karena Jongin tidak kelelahan seperti dirinya. Apa ia terlalu lemah sebagai seorang pria _manly_? Ah seperti nya kau tidak _manly_ Sehun, runtuk nya.

"Apa kau tidak kelelahan Jongin?" Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan kepalanya, sebetul nya Jongin juga lelah tetapi ini memang tugasnya sebagai ketua Asrama dan ia juga tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Sehun. Hehe.

"Setelah ini kita kemana Jongin?"

"Asrama, aku janji ini yang terakhir. Dan mengantarkan kau ke kamar asrama"

Sehun terlihat senang karena sesudah ini ia akan ke Asrama lalu tidur sejenak menghilangkan penat seharian penuh. Ngomong-ngomong ia baru sadar hari sudah siang lalu ia teringat Jongin "Jongin, kau tidak masuk kelas!?" ia meruntuki dirinya karena ia telah mengajak ketua Asrama membolos.

"Kau tidak perlu kaget, aku sudah meminta izin kepada " Jongin tertawa saat menatap keterkagetan Sehun lalu mengelus rambutnya yang bau nya seperti bayi, dan Sehun sedikit kesal saat Jongin mengelus kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan dirusakkan tata rambut ku ini. Nanti aku tidak terlihat _manly_ lagi" ujar Sehun tidak suka, ia merapikan rambut _soft pink_nya dengan menggunkan kamera depan hp miliknya. Duh ia melihat dirinya di kamera seperti perempuan.

"Kau bilang dirimu _manly_?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku ini _manly_ " Sehun sepetinya terlihat kesal saat Jongin tertawa saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir, dan bibir tipis nya ia manyunkan membuat siapa saja ingin mengigit bibir tipis milik Sehun itu, termasuk Jongin. Astaga! Astaga!

Sebenarnya Jongin sedari tadi mentralkan jantungnya yang berdentum tak jelas saat ia lagi tak sengaja melihat bibir tipis itu yang terlihat mengoda. "S-sehun, bisakah k-kita cepat-cepat ke Asrama? Sepertinya ada yang ingin ku urus" bahkan dengan bodohnya ia tergagap di depan Sehun.

"Kita akan ke asrama? Ah cepatlah Jongin, aku sudah lelah sekalii~" Lalu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke Asrama _X._

.

Jongin tengah berjalan santai di koridor Asrama _X _ sebelum nya ia telah mengatarkan Sehun dengan selamat. Kini jantung nya tak bisa diam sejak tadi, jangan bilang ia suka dengan Sehun? _Love first sight eoh?_ Tidak! Jongin segera menepis pikiran tentang Sehun. Bagaimana pun siswa baru pasti masih _straight _dan menyukai yeoja yang berdada besar, tetapi lama kelamaan siswa baru itupun akan menjadi seorang _Gay _nanti nya seperti siswa-siswa di Genie ini. Seperti nya Jongin mulai gila sekarang. _Michil got gata!_

Dari arah depan, dapat Jongin lihat teman nya Chanyeol tengah berlari ke arah nya lalu berhenti di depan Jongin dan menetralkan detak jantung nya karna kehabisan nafas. "Hahhh kau tahu aku sudah lelah mencari mu kemana-mana"

Jongin mengangkat satu alis nya dan mengernyit dahi nya "kau sempat di kerjar oleh fans mu?". Chanyeol mengangguk kan kepala. "Mereka menghalangi ku jalan tadi, untung saja aku bisa lolos"

Chanyeol kini tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling nya "Dimana siswa baru tadi?" tanya nya bingung. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan mencari Jongin, tetapi mencari siswa baru yang tadi di lihatnya di taman tapi sayang Jongin langsung membawa siswa baru tadi.

"Sudah di Asrama, kenapa?". Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, ah dasar Jongin! Padahal ia ingin berkenalan dengan siswa baru tadi. "Yah, kenapa kau tidak menungguku dan tidak memperkenalkan nya padaku!"

Jongin kembali mengernyit kembali. "Jadi kau menyukai nya?" tanya Jongin yang mulai was-was. Dengan wajah sumringan Chanyeol menjawab dengan semangat. "Iya! Aku sangat menyukai nya pada pandangan pertama!"

Sepertinya Jongin harus melangkah lebih awal daripada Chanyeol.

.

Saat Jongin sudah pergi dari kamarnya, ia merebahkan tubuh kurus itu ke ranjang nya yang ternyata empuk. Arghh tubuhnya kaku semua rasanya, salahkan ransel nya juga berat. Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari saku blazer nya lalu merapihkan rambutnya sedikit.

_Jpret_

Sehun tengah mengetik sesuatu dari ponsel nya sessat dia tersenyum kearah ponsel, ternyata Sehun mengirim foto ke Instagram dan mengetik kata-kata lumayan panjang.

[_oohsehooon (photo) : hari ini sangat melelahkan di sekolah baru, tetapi ini sangat menyenangkan._ ]

Dan Sehun hampir saja berteriak saat dua pria masuk ke dalam kamar asramanya dengan sedkit kasar, dan yang membuat Sehun lebih kaget lagi, itu teman kamar asramanya yang dibilang Jongin bernama Kris Wu tengah berciuman panas dengan ketua Asrama _E,_LuHan. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa berkutik di ranjang nya yang berada di tingkat atas, dan mereka berdua belum menyadari Sehun telah turun ke lantai bawah.

Dan tangan Kris sudah memasuki kedalam kemeja sekolah Luhan membuat sang empu mendesah tidak karuan. Sehun ingin muntah melihatnya, apalagi ini sesama jenis. Sungguh ini diluar dugaan nya, ia sepertnya punya firasat buruk dengan teman sekamarnya dan sekolah baru nya.

"Ka-kalian Gay? Menjijikan!"

_**Keep or DELETE?**_

Hai hai~(',')

Maap baru balik ke ffn, terlalu lama hiatus rasanya gara-gara sekolah dan ffn yang bermasalh. Dan jangan lupa ide author lagi kesumbet. Sumpah ini ide Author blank terus, dan ffn ada apah? Di block sama internet postif? Author hanya bisa elus dada aja, soalnya dimana juga mau post ff kan?

Maaf juga yang nunggu ff Author yang belum sempat selesai, tapi janji itu bakal dilanjut. Author orang nya pemikiran gitu, aku kepikiran sama readers yang setia nunggu ff . Makasih buat yang mau RnR! Makasih banget! Tanpa kalian ini ff gak apa-apa

Oiya konflik chapter depan telah dimulai hohoho~ Buat yang bingung gimana bentuk kamar asrama Sehun, lihat aja TTBY kamar minho-sulli yah. Yang buat nanya kontak w, lihat aja bio yah.. ThankChu~ baby!

Created by Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**_

141206


End file.
